


One of a Kind

by beeskneeshuh



Series: Superpower AU [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: superpower au, the next part is where things actually start to happen, there will be a ship(s) that happen eventually, this part is kind of just an introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeskneeshuh/pseuds/beeskneeshuh
Summary: The six wives of Henry VIII are brought back to life by a witch. Soon, they all start to realize that they each have a special power. But the question remains - what will they do with it?





	1. How They Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Six fanfic and I'm pretty excited about it! This first part will pretty much just be an introduction about how each queen discovers their powers, and the next part will delve into what they do with them. Also, the logic in this is pretty shaky, so can we all just pretend it makes sense? I hope you enjoy!

She could not believe it worked. After months and months of preparing, practicing, second guessing herself, and convincing herself that this would all be worth it, she had finally accomplished what she had set out to do.

Sitting in front of the young witch were the six wives of Henry VIII, just brought back to life.

“Hello, ladies!” Agnes greeted.

“What the hell is going on?” Anne Boleyn asked, taking in her surroundings. Everyone else looked just as confused as she felt. She saw Catherine of Aragon next to her, and Jane Seymour on her other side. She didn’t recognize the other three women, except one had a striking resemblance to-

“Kitty? What are you doing here?”

“Annie!” Katherine Howard ran over and threw her arms around her cousin. Anne was grateful for a familiar, friendly face. When Katherine pulled away, Anne cupped her face with her hands.

“You’ve gotten so big since the last time I saw you, Kitty Kat,” Anne said, causing Katherine to blush.

“Can you guys hurry up this little family reunion so this woman can tell us why we’re here?” Catherine of Aragon interrupted. Anne shot her a dirty look.

“Well, ladies, as I’m sure you know, you are the six wives of Henry VIII,” Agnes began.

“Woah woah woah, hold up. Henry had _six_ wives?” Aragon asked.

Anne turned to Katherine. “Kitty, you married Henry? Why the hell would you do that?” she whispered.

“Well, he wanted to. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Yes, Henry had six wives. And sadly, I do not believe that history has done you ladies justice. So, I’ve come up with an idea,” Agnes said. The queens looked at her expectantly. “So, it’s 2018. And I think it’s time that you ladies tell the world about your side of the story about Henry and set the record straight.”

“And what exactly do we have to set straight?” Jane asked.

“The story is always made about Henry, and there’s a little rhyme that’s taught in school for how to remember the fate of his wives. It reduces you ladies down to one word and ignores all of the other things you did in your lives. It’s just not fair.”

“And since when has life been fair?” Aragon chimed in.

“It’s not. But I figured if I have the ability to make life a little bit fairer, why not try?”

There was a moment of silence as they all let everything sink in.

Catherine Parr was the one to break the silence. “So, how do you plan on doing this?”

“A _musical_ ,” Agnes answered. The queens gave her questioning looks. “We’ll tell everyone about your side of the story through _song_. I plan to set you up with writers to plan it all out. Although, I do have a basic idea for how it will go, if you like it,” she paused. “You ladies are starting a girl band, and you make the audience choose who the leader of the group is based on who had the worst deal with Henry.”

There was yet another moment of silence as they all thought about the proposition.

“I’m in,” Anna of Cleves said. Everyone looked at her, as this was the first time she had spoken. “What? It sounds fun.”

“Me, too,” said Parr. “I have a lot to say, and I would love an opportunity to speak my mind.”

“I wanna do it, too!” Katherine chimed in. Anne nudged her and gave her a funny look.

“Katherine,” Anne whispered, “what are you saying? This is ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not! I want to tell my side, and it sounds fun! Don’t you want to tell your story?”

Anne thought for a minute. She thought this whole thing was crazy and didn’t think anyone would care enough to listen to them. But if Katherine was going to do it, then she might as well, too. Someone had to look after her.

“Count me in,” Anne said.

“Yay!” Katherine said, throwing her arms around her cousin once more.

“I suppose I’ll do it as well,” Jane said.

They all looked at Aragon, who had been oddly quiet for most of the conversation.

“I don’t want to do it. I have nothing to say,” Aragon said stubbornly.

“Aw, come on Cathy, don’t be such a buzzkill,” Anne whined.

“Don’t call me Cathy. And you’re the reason I don’t want to do this. Why would I want to spend so much time with someone who stole my husband?”

“Jane stole him from me and you don’t see me complaining about her! And come on, Henry was an ass, you should be grateful I took him off your hands,” Anne argued.

“Do you see why I don’t like her?” Aragon said pointedly to Agnes.

Agnes thought for a moment about a rebuttal. She didn’t want to force any of the queens to do something they didn’t want to do, but she hadn’t thought any of them _wouldn’t_ want to do it. “I’ll tell you what, Catherine. Give it a month. We’ll write the songs, start on choreography, work on costume designs. If you still don’t want to be here after a month, then you can leave and I’ll find an actor to play you. But, please, just give it a chance,” Agnes pleaded.

“Fine,” Aragon said after a moment. “But mark my words, this will be a nightmare.”

That first month was anything but. Of course there was a squabble here and there, but overall, the queens got along excellently. They loved the way the show was turning out and were growing more and more excited to share their stories.

Agnes set them up in a house, each queen getting her own bedroom. It took them some time to get used to modern life, some taking longer than others, but eventually they became accustomed to it.

Katherine found herself gravitating toward Jane. She yearned for a motherly figure, and Jane was more than willing to be just that for the young girl.

Anne and Katherine grew closer than they ever did in their first lives, becoming more like siblings than cousins. As Anne learned more about Katherine’s life, she felt more and more protective over the young girl, and promised herself to do everything in her power to keep her safe.

Parr tended to keep to herself in her room. She loved the amount of information that was at her disposal, and there just weren’t enough hours in the day to do everything that she wanted.

Katherine and Cleves became close friends, having already known each other in the first lives. They liked to reminisce on the time they had spent together all those years ago, but also enjoyed making new memories together.

At first, Aragon stubbornly kept to herself. But as time went on, she slowly started spending more time with the other queens, and though she wouldn’t admit it, she actually really liked all of them, even Anne.

Before they knew it, they had their first show, and so began the rest of their second lives.

If only they knew what was in store for them.


	2. Gesundheit

Jane supposed that really anything could be possible. After all, they were all able to come back to life after almost half a millennium. By a _witch,_ of all things. If that can happen, surely anything can.

But this hadn’t quite been what Jane had in mind when she thought about that. She had thought about stuff like vampires and unicorns. She most definitely didn’t think about time travel.

Or the fact that she would be able to do it, and seemingly no one else could.

She didn’t notice it at first. Looking back on it, it all made sense, but at the time she thought she was just imagining things.

Jane always sneezed in twos. Seldom did sneezes happen just once. Which is why, she now knows, it took her so long to realize what was going on.

Whenever she would sneeze, she would hear misplaced noises between the sneezes. Sounds that certainly didn’t belong to wherever she was at the moment. The sounds of a train when she was in the kitchen. The sound of a crowd of people when she was alone in her room. But once she finished sneezing, everything would be as it was supposed to be.

Then one morning, when she was making breakfast, she sneezed only once.

When she opened her eyes after the sneeze, she wasn’t in the kitchen anymore.

She was standing on a sidewalk.

There were cars driving down the road, but they were unlike any cars she had seen in her time in the 21st century. And the clothes people were wearing were quite odd. She felt very out of place in her pajamas.

Jane had no idea what to make of any of this. Surely, she was dreaming, right? How else could this be happening? She closed her eyes and pinched herself. When she opened her eyes again, she was still in the same place.

Suddenly a women walked past her, wearing too much perfume. The smell got caught in Jane’s nose and made her sneeze.

When she opened her eyes, she was back in the kitchen.

She needed answers, so she went to the one place she knew she could get them.

About half an hour later, Jane found herself knocking on Agnes’ door.

“Oh, hello Jane,” Agnes said when she opened the door, stepping aside to let Jane come in. “This is a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?”

“Something… weird happened this morning and I don’t know how to explain it. I thought maybe you could help.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Well, I was in the kitchen, making breakfast, when I sneezed. And when I opened my eyes, I wasn’t in the house anymore. I was… somewhere else, but I’m not entirely sure where. The cars looked weird and the clothes people were wearing were odd. When I sneezed again, I was back in the kitchen.”

As Jane explained, Agnes’ face got more and more concerned.

“Oh. Oh no. I should have seen this coming.” Agnes started pacing around the room. Jane wasn’t sure what to make of this answer.

“Should have seen… _what_ coming?”

Agnes stopped and looked Jane in the eye. “Well, bringing people back from the dead can sometimes have some… unforeseen consequences. And it seems like bringing you back gave you the ability to, I’m assuming, time travel.”

“ _Time travel?_ ”

“Yes. And it seems like it’s triggered by sneezing.” Agnes stopped for a moment. “Is this the first time this has happened when you sneeze?”

“Not that I can rem-“ Jane started, but then remembered the strange sounds she would hear between sneezes. “Oh! I think it has happened before! I just always sneeze twice in a row, so I must sneeze myself back to the present before I realize where I am.”

“Hm. Interesting. Have any of the other queens mentioned anything about… special abilities?” Agnes questioned. Jane shook her head. “Okay. Perhaps you were the only one affected.”

“So… what do I do now?” Jane asked.

“I would just… be careful. You could just try to ignore it – it seems like you were able to for quite some time anyway. Or I suppose you could… do things with this ability.”

“Like what?” Jane had absolutely no idea what she would want to do in a random place at a random time. It took her long enough to get used to being in the 21st century.

“You could learn to sort of… control it I suppose? Train yourself to go to certain places at certain times. And then do as you want while you’re there.” She paused. “Although I must warn you that time is very fragile. Making small changes to the past can have large effect on  the present. So… be careful.”

On the drive home, Jane considered what she should do. She supposed this could come in handy at times. But also, it was a lot of responsibility. One small change could drastically affect the present, and who knows what that could mean? It was a lot of pressure.

She decided, for now, to just learn ways to make herself sneeze, so that if she ever did find herself sneezing just once and time traveling, she’d be able to get back.

When she got home, she googled “how to make yourself sneeze” and wrote down an few things that came up on a little piece of paper, putting the paper between her phone case and her phone so she could reference it if she needed to.

“How to make yourself sneeze?” The voice startled Jane, who jumped a little. She turned to see Parr behind her, looking at her questioningly. “Why do you want to make yourself sneeze?”

“Oh… um,” Jane tried to come up with something quick. She wasn’t sure how to tell her fellow queens that she had somehow acquired the ability to time travel, or whether they would even believe her or just think she was crazy. “I’ve kept feeling like I’ve had to sneeze all day and nothing is coming out. It’s making me crazy.”

“Oh, ok. Well, dinner is ready, so come on down whenever you’re done, okay?” Parr said, placing a hand on Jane’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Jane replied with a soft smile.

Parr gave her shoulder a little squeeze before leaving the room. Jane was grateful for Parr. Since Jane had found herself being the “mom” the group, it was nice that Parr occasionally also took over that role, considering the rest of the queens could be a lot to handle at times.

For the next few weeks, Jane only found herself stuck in the past two times. Both times she was able to get back within a couple minutes thanks to her list.

She knew she would probably have to tell the other queens at some point, or risk them finding out by seeing her vanish after a sneeze. She just wasn’t sure how yet.


	3. Ghost Can't Flush Toilets

They were about a week into the show when it first happened.

Katherine tried to rationalize it, but it just didn’t make sense.

She had gotten up to close her bedroom door so she could go to bed, but just before she could grab the handle, the door closed on its own. She stood there for a moment, surprised at what had just happened. She thought maybe there was an open window that made it happen, but all the windows in her room were shut. She didn’t want to think about the alternative, so she just decided it was a fluke.

Nothing happened again for a while, until about a month later. Katherine went to flush the toilet when the handle turned down on its own and the toilet flushed. She jumped back in surprise. The door had been easier to rationalize, but she didn’t think a toilet handle could be pushed down by an open window.

She hurried out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, hoping to distract herself by making some lunch.

She had just grabbed some bread out of the pantry when Parr came into the room, immediately concerned about Katherine.

“Kat, honey, what’s wrong?” Parr said, walking over to Katherine.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Katherine said, not sounding as convincing as she had hoped.

“Sweetie, you’re shaking.” Katherine hadn’t even noticed until Parr mentioned it, and before she could stop it, tears started running down her face.

“They’re back,” she whispered, barely loud enough for Parr to hear.

“Who’s back?”

“Both of them,” Katherine choked out. “They’re here, they’re trying to mess with me. Mannox and Dereham.”

Catherine looked at the young girl sympathetically and pulled her into a hug. “Sweetie, you’re safe here. They can’t get to you anymore, I promise.” Katherine quickly pulled away at that.

“No! They’re already here!” Katherine looked terrified and Parr had no idea what to do.

“Where?”

“Well… everywhere! They’re,” Katherine lowered her voice to a whisper, “ _ ghosts _ .”

“Oh, honey, ghosts aren’t real.”

“How do you know? We were brought back to life, who’s to say ghosts can’t be real?”

This stumped Parr. Their situation was rather… supernatural. She certainly didn’t have the authority to say they weren’t real, but she needed to calm Katherine down.

“Well, what makes you say that they’re real? And that those two are here for you?”

“Awhile ago my door shut without me touching it, and just now the toilet flushed by itself.”

Something odd was definitely happening, but Parr didn’t think it was ghosts. The events were far too benign, especially if Katherine believed it to be those two awful men.

“Oh, honey, there’s got to be another explanation. I highly doubt a ghost, especially the ghosts of those two ass hats, would help you flush a toilet.” This made Katherine laugh a bit through her tears.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure that even if it is ghosts, which I highly doubt, they mean you no harm .”

“Okay.” Katherine had stopped crying and was no longer shaking at this point. Parr wiped the remaining tears from her face.

“I can finish making your lunch for you, if you want?” Parr offered. Katherine nodded and went to sit at the table. “What were you making, love?”

“A peanut butter and banana sandwich.” Parr grabbed the peanut butter out of the pantry and a banana from the bunch on the counter.

While Parr slathered peanut butter on the bread, she racked her brain trying to think of an explanation for these strange occurrences.  She came up blank.

Then, when she was cutting the banana into slices, she misplaced her finger and sliced the end of her pointer finger.

“Damn it,” she gasped, bringing her hand to her face to assess the damage. There was blood on her finger so she couldn’t see the cut. She went over to the sink to rinse it off, but when she looked at her finger, there was no cut there. She furrowed her brow, confused. She had definitely just cut her finger. She checked all her other fingers to see if maybe she was looking at the wrong one, but there weren’t any cuts on her other fingers either.

Parr turned around to face Katherine. “Do you want to go see someone today with me?”

About half an hour later, Parr and Katherine found themselves parked outside Agnes’ house.

“What are we doing here, Parr?”

“Well, I thought that the one person who might be able to help us figure out what this weird thing going on with you is, is Agnes. And she might have a better answer for you about whether or not ghosts are real.”

They walked up to the front door of the house and knocked.

“Hello, Ja-,” Agnes paused, “oh, I thought you were Jane. Come on in, girls.” They walked through the door and into the living room, standing awkwardly, neither queen sure what to do.

“What can I do for you two ladies?” Agnes asked.

Parr wasn’t really sure how to begin.

“Well, Katherine here has had a couple… odd occurrences happen recently.” Parr began.

“What kind of occurrences?” Agnes questioned. Parr looked at Katherine to explain.

“Umm, well, a little while ago my bedroom door closed on its own. And just today the toilet flushed on its own,” Katherine explained.

“She thinks that it’s because of ghosts,” Parr added.

“Hmm. Well, what were you doing when these things happened, Katherine?” Agnes asked.

“Umm, well, when the door closed, I was reaching for it to close it. And when the toilet flushed, I was reaching for the handle.”

“Mhm. Okay.” Agnes pondered this for a moment. “Katherine, I think you might be telekinetic.”

“Tele-what-ic?”

“Telekinetic,” Parr answered. “I should have known, it’s so obvious.”

“Can someone please tell me what telekitenic means?”

Agnes laughed. “It’s  _ telekinetic _ . It basically means that you can move things without touching them.”

“What?! That’s so cool!” Katherine exclaimed, suddenly very excited. Her face dropped. “But… why? Can anyone else do it, too?”

“Well, it seems that bringing you six back to life has had some consequences, which is that you now have some supernatural abilites,” Agnes explained. “I don’t know if anyone else has this same ability that you have, though.” Agnes was careful with her wording, since it was clear that Jane hadn’t told anyone, or at least Katherine, about her ability to time travel.

“Can I go try it out?”

“Sure. Why don’t you go out to the backyard and try it out there?” Agnes replied.

“Okay!” Katherine skipped over to the door and went outside.

“Have you had any odd occurrences as well, Catherine?” Agnes asked once they were alone.

“Yes, actually. Although it isn’t the same as Kat’s,” Parr replied. “I was cutting a banana, and I cut my finger, and I know that I cut my finger because it stung and there was blood. But when I rinsed it off, there was no cut there.”

Agnes thought about this for a moment. “It seems like you have the ability to heal.”

“Can I do it to just myself? Or can I heal other people as well?”

“You would probably need to practice in order to do it on other people, but I believe it would be possible.”

“Do you have any books on the topic that I could borrow?”

“Of course. Let me go see what I have.”

Just after Agnes left the room, Parr heard a crashing sound come from outside. She went over to the door to see what happened.

There was a broken flower pot on the ground, dirt spilling everywhere. Katherine was trying to put it back together, but there were too many pieces for it to work. Parr opened the door.

“Hey, kid, what’s going on out here?” Parr asked jokingly.

“It was an accident, I’m so sorry,” Katherine said, on the verge of tears. Parr came and squatted next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s fine. It’s just a flower pot, okay? I’m sure Agnes won’t mind, and if she does, then we can superglue it back together or just buy a new one, okay?”

Katherine suddenly felt a lot better. She sniffled and brushed away the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes. “Okay.”

Agnes appeared at the door then. “I see you still have a bit of practicing to do, huh?”

Soon Parr and Katherine were saying their goodbyes and heading back out to the car. Parr stopped for a moment before going out the door.

“Agnes, why did you think it was Jane at the door when you answered?” she asked. She had planned to just let it drop, but she had been thinking about it during their entire visit.

“Oh, um, well,” Agnes stuttered, not knowing how to answer the question. Jane clearly hadn’t told them about her ability. “Jane came by about a week ago, and she had a couple questions for me. I thought maybe she was returning.” It wasn’t really a lie, she thought, just not the entire truth.

Parr could tell Agnes was hiding something, but she trusted the woman and let it go.

Although she was a little nervous after breaking a flower pot, Katherine still wanted to practice. She decided to start with less breakable things. That night, when she was ready for bed, she decided to try to close her door from her bed. She put her hand out and focused on trying to close the door.

She apparently focused a little too hard, because the door slammed shut. Katherine knew it was bound to have gotten someone’s attention and waited for a knock on her door.

Sure enough, a moment later, there was knock, followed by Jane opening the door.

“Are you alright, honey?” She asked, walking over to the bed.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” Katherine pretended to be oblivious.

“Well, you slammed your door just now.”

“Oh, that? I just accidentally pushed it close a little too hard.” Jane didn’t look very convinced.

“Okay, honey. Sleep well.” Jane kissed Katherine’s forehead and left, gently shutting the door on her way out.

Once she was gone, Katherine decided to give it another try. This time, she attempted to get her journal from her bedside table. She tried to be gentler with it, and it worked, the notebook slowly floating over to her hand. She smiled in victory and opened the notebook.

_ Dear diary _ , she wrote.

_ Today I learned that I have telekimetis. _


	4. Uh Oh Uno

Katherine had recently discovered Uno and it was her new favorite thing to do. Any chance she would get, she would ask someone, or as many people as possible, to play with her. They had all started playing so much that they had a piece of paper on the fridge with a tally of everyone’s wins. Katherine had the most, with Anne trailing close behind.

“Plus four!” Katherine exclaimed. She was playing with Jane at the dining room table. Jane rolled her eyes and drew four cards. She drew a plus four card and smiled to herself, looking forward to paying the young girl back.

Katherine decided the new color was blue and laid down a blue 6. Jane went to play her plus four card, but she felt a tickle in the back of her nose.

“Oh no.”

“What?” Katherine’s expression was a combination of confusion and worry.

Jane then let out a sneeze, unfortunately only one, and when she opened her eyes she was in the middle of an empty field.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Luckily, she was prepared, and begun her list of things to do to help her sneeze.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Katherine had just witnessed Jane sneeze and then… disappear into thin air.

“…Mum?” Katherine said quietly.

She had just gotten up to go find help when Jane reappeared back in her chair.

“Mum!” Katherine ran over and threw her arms around Jane. Although it was ridiculous, Katherine had thought for a second that she might not ever seen Jane again. Jane returned the hug, rubbing Katherine’s back.

“Oh, sweetie, I think there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Katherine pulled away, tears threatening to escape.

“Yeah you do! What just happened?”

“Well, honey, I seem to have developed the ability to… time travel.”

“ _ Time travel?! _ ” Her face morphed from that of worry to one of excitement. “That is so cool!” Katherine exclaimed. Her response slightly confused Jane, who looked at Katherine with a questioning look. Katherine leaned in close to Jane and lowered her voice. “I also have a cool superpower.”

“Do you now?” Jane asked, expecting a silly answer in response.

“I have tenekilesis,” Katherine said.

“You have what?”

“Tenekelisis. Wait, no, that’s not it. Telenikisis. That’s not it either,” Katherine stopped ,trying to think of what the word was. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter what it’s called. I can move things without even touching them,” she stated proudly.

“Oh, really?” Jane raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced. She thought Katherine was messing with her.

“Yeah!” Like… you remember that night that I slammed my door and you came in and I said I just pushed it close too hard? Well, I kind of lied. I had tried to close it with my telekimesis but I focused too hard and it slammed shut.”

Jane still wasn’t entirely convinced. “Can you show me, love?”

Katherine nodded and looked over towards the kitchen. She put her hand out, and one of the cabinet doors flew open. Jane eyes widened, shocked that Katherine was telling the truth and not messing with her.

“Why, honey, that’s fabulous!”

Katherine then launched into a thousand questions about Jane’s time traveling, and Jane was happy to answer all of them.

Once Katherine had exhausted all of her questions, she wrinkled her face.

“What is it, love?” Jane asked.

“Well, what do we do now? With these powers?” The question stumped Jane. At the moment, she was trying her best to ignore the fact that she had this strange ability. But if Katherine had an ability as well, did all of the other queens have abilities as well?

“Well, honey, I’m not quite sure. I think we’ll just have to see what happens.”

Neither queen brought it up again for quite some time. Katherine stopped avoiding using her power around Jane, and Jane never forced herself not to sneeze around Katherine, but how they would deal with these powers wouldn’t be brought up again for quite a while.


	5. OJ Did It

Ever since Katherine had discovered her power, she practiced it nonstop. When she was in her bedroom or the bathroom by herself, she hardly ever did anything without trying to use it. She was careful not to do it around the other queens though, besides Parr and Jane.

One morning she was the first one awake and headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast. She fixed herself some cereal and sat down at the table. Once she sat, she realized she wanted something to drink, and figured that since probably no one else was awake, it would be okay to use her power to get herself a glass of orange juice.

Little did she know, Anne had also woken up rather early, and was heading to the kitchen at that moment. When she turned the corner into the kitchen, she saw Katherine sitting at the table, eating cereal with one hand, and her other hand extended out to the side. Anne furrowed her brow and looked in the direction Katherine’s hand was extended.

There was glass of orange juice, just floating in the air towards Katherine.

“Katherine?” The young girl jumped, completely unaware of Anne’s presence. Then there was a crash, the sound of a glass shattering on the floor.

“Anne! Look what you made me do!” Katherine yelled. She went to grab the broom to sweep up the broken glass, not seeing that there was shard that had flown to the ground next to her chair, right where she was about to step. Anne saw it, and that Katherine was barefoot, a second too late.

“Kat, be careful of the-“

“OW!”

“…broken glass.”

Katherine dropped to the ground, trying to find where the piece of glass was in her foot.

“What is going on in here?” Parr said as she walked in, yawning. She saw Katherine on the ground, examining her foot. “Katherine, what did you do?” she said as she hurried over to sit next to Katherine.

“Anne scared me and made me drop my glass of orange juice,” Katherine explained.

“Excuse me? Are you really going to leave out the fact that the glass was  _ floating in the air _ ?” Anne defended.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit!” Anne yelled. She looked behind her, expecting to be reprimanded by Jane for her language, but apparently she wasn’t awake yet.

“Can you please stop yelling for a second so I can the glass out of Kat’s foot?” Parr said, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Sorry,” Anne apologized.

“Don’t move,” Parr said, then got up and left the room. She came back a moment later with a pair of tweezers, and easily pulled the shard of glass out of Katherine’s foot using them.

Parr had yet to try to use her healing abilities on another person. She had practiced a bit on herself, and it was going pretty well, so she decided to give it a shot on Katherine.

She placed her hand over the wound and focused, and when she removed it, there was nothing there except for some remnants of blood.

Katherine looked at her foot and gasped. “How did you do that?”

“Well, you know how you have that telekinesis thing? Well-“ Parr started, before being interrupted by Anne.

“So  _ that’s _ why the glass was floating! Little Kitty Kat is telekinetic! That’s so cool!” Anne said.

“Can you keep your voice down, please?” Katherine insisted.

“Why? This is the best thing to happen all week!”

“I don’t want the others to know. Since I’m the only one that can do it, I don’t want to be a show off or something,” Katherine explained, clearly serious about this.

“Well, if you two would let me  _ finish _ , then I could have told you that you’re  _ not _ the only one,” Parr chipped in.

“You have telekimesis, too?!” Katherine said excitedly.

“No, kid, I don’t,” Parr laughed. “But I have the ability to heal. That’s how I was able to fix up your foot.”

“That is so cool!” Katherine exclaimed.

“What the heck, this is no fair. Why do you two get powers and I don’t?” Anne complained.

“Maybe you do, but you don’t know it yet,” Parr reasoned.

Although Anne didn’t know it yet, Parr was completely correct.


	6. Anne the Astronaut

Anne would never admit this, but she was constantly stealing Parr’s books.

Parr had noticed quite fast, and Anne swore her to secrecy. She had a reputation to uphold, after all. Parr agreed, and would sometimes recommend her favorite books to Anne so she could have someone to talk about them with and would find them missing from her shelf the next day.

Anne always read in the privacy in her room. On one particular Saturday morning, she found herself absolutely enraptured by her latest book. The pages kept flying by and before she knew it, she had been reading all morning and it was lunchtime.

She was so into the book that she didn’t notice that she was no longer sitting on her bed. Or that her bed was no longer sitting on the floor. Until there was a knock on her door.

“Hey, Anne, I made lunch if you want any. It’s macaroni and cheese.” It was Jane, of course.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Anne replied, glancing towards the door. It was then that she noticed that she, along with everything in her room, was floating.

“What the fu-“ Anne started, but suddenly everything dropped back to the floor. When she landed, she bounced off her bed and onto the floor.

“Anne? Is everything alright in there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I just was so excited about mac n cheese that I fell off my bed, but it’s okay, I’ll be out in a minute,” Anne lied. She wasn’t even sure herself what had just happened and didn’t want, or know how, to explain to Jane what just happened.

“Okay, honey. You be careful.”

So Anne  _ did _ have a special power all along! She just wasn’t quite sure what it was yet. She didn’t think it was telekinesis like Katherine, since everything in her room had been affected by it, instead of one specific thing.

She didn’t want Jane to think something was up, so she went down to eat her lunch. Jane and Parr were the only two in the kitchen, chatting at the table about something Parr had read online. Anne was too focused on her own thoughts to really listen to their conversation.

She decided while eating that the only way to figure out what happened was to make it happen again. Since it happened when she was reading her book, she decided to give that a try after she finished her lunch.

As soon as she finished her mac and cheese, she quickly rinsed her bowl and placed it in the sink, and practically ran out of the kitchen, anxious to test out her power.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Jane asked before Anne could leave the room.

“Oh, um, I was just playing a game on my laptop and I really want to get back to it,” Anne lied, then ran up the stairs before she could get a response.

“Jane, can I tell you a secret?” Parr whispered once Anne was gone, leaning in close to Jane. Jane raised an eyebrow. “Anne isn’t going upstairs to play a video game.”

“I know, she’s going to read,” Jane said matter-of-factly.

“What? How did you know?”

“I know she’s smarter than she likes to let on. She puts on this act so that people won’t see how scared she is, but I’ve helped calm her down after she had a nightmare about her first life too many times to believe it,” Anne explained, then looked at Parr, her expression turning less serious. “And I’ve overheard you two talking about the books you have her read a couple times.”

Parr let out a small laugh. “Maybe I can get you to read some books too and we’ll start a little book club.”

Meanwhile, Anne was upstairs in her room, trying to read her book.

She knew that actively thinking about her power while she was reading probably wouldn’t help, so she tried her best to get as invested in the book as she was before. Luckily, it wasn’t too hard since she enjoyed the book so much.

About 15 minutes later, she looked up from her book and found herself, and everything in her room, floating. She tried not to freak out like last time, since that was what made everything fall.

She wasn’t sure where to go from there. Sure, everything was floating, but  _ what _ was making it float? What power could she have that would do this?

_ Gravity _ , she thought after a minute. She was controlling gravity.

As she remained floating in the middle of her bedroom along with all of her belongings, she realized her next obstacle was learning how to control this. She didn’t want everything to crash to the ground like before.

_ More gravity _ , she thought. Nothing. Apparently, it didn’t take commands.

Next, she tried picturing everything in her room slowly lowering to the ground. Before she knew it, her bed was resting back on the floor and she was seated on her bed.

“Holy shit,” she whispered to herself, “this is so cool.”

That night, she couldn’t sleep because she couldn’t stop thinking about all the possibilities that this power had. Sweeping and mopping the floors would be super easy now because she could just make everything float and not have to worry about moving stuff. Or would the dust and crumbs also float if she did that? Could she specifically make them not affected by her power? She’d have to try it out sometime.

_ I’m so stupid _ , she thought.  _ I’m thinking about dumb chores when I can probably make myself  _ fly _ with this power! _

She jumped out of her bed and turned on the light to give it a shot. She stood straight up and tried envisioning herself rising into the air. Sure enough, after a moment, she no longer felt the floor underneath her feet. She tried to move to the other side of her room, but it ended up being more of a slow float over to where she was trying to go. It reminded her of a video she had seen of the people up in the International Space Station, which she figured made sense, since there was no gravity in space.

She tried pushing off of the wall to give her more leverage, and she catapulted a little faster back to the other side of her room, doing a little front flip over her bed as she passed over it.

She realized too late that she had too much momentum and couldn’t stop herself, and she slammed into her door and fell to the ground.

“Oh, fuck,” she whispered. That would definitely leave a bruise. Her door swung open then, but she hadn’t had enough time to get up yet, so the door hit her in the head.

It had been Jane who opened the door, in such a rush because this was the second time a loud crash had come from Anne’s room that day, and she was starting to become worried.

“Anne are you oka-,” Jane then realized that it was Anne that the door ran into. She knelt down next to the girl, who was holding her head where the door hit it. “Oh, Anne, what’s happened?”

“What the hell do you think happened, you hit me with the door,” Anne said, annoyed. Jane rolled her eyes.

“I mean before that.”

“Oh, uhh…” Anne tried to come up with a lie but her head was pounding and she couldn’t think straight.

“Oh, Annie, I think you might have a concussion. We should get you to a hospital,” Jane said, standing up and trying to pull Anne to stand up with her. Anne’s eyes widened. That was the last place she wanted to go right now.

“No! No, I’m fine, I just, I got up to go to the bathroom and didn’t realize my door was closed and I ran into it,” was the best lie she could come up with.

Jane could tell Anne wasn’t telling the truth. How did she not know her door was closed if her bedroom light was on? She didn’t want to force the girl to the hospital, though, and she figured this was minor enough that the hospital wasn’t absolutely necessary.

“Okay, okay, no hospital. But you should definitely lay down and rest. I’ll go get you some ibuprofen,” Jane compromised.

Anne nodded and got in her bed, waiting for Jane to return. She came back a minute later with some ibuprofen in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She gave Anne two pills and left the other two on her nightstand for her to take in the morning if she needed them. Anne sat up to swallow the pills, placed the glass on her nightstand, and laid back down.

Anne never quite realized how soft her pillow was until then. It was probably just because her head hurt, she thought. Maybe that was why she was drifting off so quickly to sleep.

“Night, Jane,” Anne mumbled, her eyes barely able to stay open.

“Goodnight, Anne,” Jane said, and Anne was asleep before she even got out of the room.

Much to her disliking, it wasn’t after very long that she was woken up by her light being turned on and someone whispering her name. She immediately felt the pounding of her head and couldn’t help but be annoyed that she was longer asleep.

“Whoever it is, leave me alone,” she mumbled.

“It’s Parr. I’m here to help you. Jane told me what happened,” Parr said, sitting on the edge of Anne’s bed.

Anne had completely forgotten about Parr’s ability in her half-asleep state, and just looked at Parr confusedly. “And what exactly are you gonna do that Jane couldn’t do?”

Parr placed her hand on Anne’s forehead, hoping this would work.

“Nice try, dummy, I don’t have a temperature, I have a concussion,” Anne said. However, by the time she finished her sentence, the throbbing in her head was gone. It was then that she remembered that Parr said she had the power of healing. “Holy shit, Parr, you’re a fucking miracle worker!” Parr gave her a funny look.

“Can you please chill with the swearing? It’s gonna summon Jane to come yell at you,” she said.

“Oh, please, I know you love it when she goes into mama bear mode. Saves you from being the bad guy,” Anne teased. The comment causes Parr to blush, which was not the reaction that Anne was expecting, and it takes her a moment to come to the realization. “Holy shit! You like Jane! You  _ like  _ like Jane!”

“No, I absolutely do not, because that would be weird and make things super complicated,” Parr replied defensively, getting up from the bed so she could leave and this conversation could be over.

“Jane and Catherine sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-“

“Anne, I swear if you don’t stop, I will tell everyone that you love to read, and that whenever you say you’re going to your room to nap, you’re actually going to read.”

Anne gasped mockingly, not really caring anymore whether anyone knows, but wanting to keep up the charade to mess with Parr. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I  _ would _ dare,” Parr says, completely serious. At that she left the room, and Anne went back to sleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Punk'd

Everyone told Aragon that she had a green thumb.

They had all kept the flowers that they got after their first performance, and she was the only one that was able to keep them alive for longer than a week. She figured she was just the only one willing to put in the time for caring for them.

Because of her success with the flowers, one day Jane suggested that she start a garden out in the backyard. “It would be nice to have some fresh fruits and vegetables,” she had reasoned. The next day, Aragon went to the store and bought some seeds, and all of the other things she would need to start her garden. She spent the whole day getting her garden started, and absolutely loved it once it was all set up.

Aragon used her garden as a medium for stress relief. On days that Anne was being extra annoying or she was just having a bad day, Aragon would slip out to the backyard and tend to her plants.

Once she had a sizable amount of food grown, she decided she would treat the rest of the queens to a homemade dinner on their day off using what she had. She made a salad using lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, bell peppers, and broccoli, all of which came from her garden. Then she made prosciutto and cheese tortellini with butternut squash, pecans, and sausage. She had to run to the store to pick up a few things like dressings and tortellini, but other than that, most of their meal would come from her garden.

“But I want McDonald’s,” Anne whined when Aragon announced she had made a special dinner for everyone.

“Anne Boleyn, I did not spend all day making this dinner so that you could have some fast food garbage instead. Now sit down,” Aragon commanded. There was a rage in her eyes that Anne legitimately feared, so she did as she was told.

They all sat down at the table, Aragon said a short prayer, and they started on the salad. Everyone seemed to be loving it, much to Aragon’s delight.

“Catherine, this is just absolutely delightful,” Jane complimented.

“Yeah, Cathy, I don’t even like salad that much but this is pretty good,” Anne added with a mouthful of lettuce.

“Well, I’m glad you guys like it,” Aragon said.  

Soon they finished the salad and moved on to the main course. The queens appeared to enjoy it just as much, if not more, than the salad.

“Wow, Catherine, you should cook dinner every night if this is what you’re capable of,” Parr said.

The queens continued to shower Aragon with compliments as they finished their dinner. At some point, it seemed to get just a bit excessive, Aragon thought. Why were they being so nice? Was the food actually really bad so they were overcompensating by being extra nice because they didn’t want her to feel bad? As she took another bite of her food, she thought that couldn’t be it; the food was delicious.

Aragon also noticed that Anne hadn’t had a single snarky thing to say at all since they sat down. No amount of good food had ever rendered the girl snark-less.

“Are you guys punking me or something?” Aragon eventually asked. The rest of the queens just stared at her in confusion.

“Catherine, what are you talking about?” Jane asked in return.

“You guys are being way too nice about the food. What’s going on?” This earned even more questioning looks.

“Catherine, we’re not trying to mess with you. This food is really good, and we’re just trying to show you that we appreciate you for making it,” Parr said.

Aragon supposed that made sense. And she didn’t really have it in her to continue arguing, so she let it drop and finished the dinner.

Once everyone was done with their dinner, Aragon stood up and began collecting everyone’s plates. Parr was quick to stop her.

“No, no, let me do the dishes. You shouldn’t have to,” Parr said. Aragon didn’t argue, letting Parr take the plates from her.

“I’ll help, Catherine,” Jane said, picking up the plates that were on her half of the table.

It was clear that they didn’t need her help, so Aragon went outside to look after her garden. It had been a weird dinner and she just wanted to relax.

“I’ll wash, you dry?” Parr offered to Jane.

“Sure,” Jane replied. They began the dishes, quickly getting into a rhythm.

“That sure was quite a good dinner, don’t you think? I don’t know what Catherine was on about, with the punking? What does that mean?” Jane asked as she placed a dry plate in the cupboard. Parr giggled. Jane truly was the mom of their little group, never understanding the modern slang. Parr thought it was cute.

“It’s like, when someone is messing with you, or pranking you. I’m not sure why she thought that, though, the dinner was amazing,” Parr replied, handing Jane another plate.

“We should do something special for her, since she spent so much time working on that,” Jane suggested. “Maybe breakfast in bed tomorrow morning?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Parr said, smiling. “Be up around 7 to start cooking?”

“It’s a date,” Jane said. Parr knew she didn’t mean it like that, but she still blushed, quickly turning back towards the sink and focusing on the plate she was cleaning in hopes that Jane wouldn’t notice.

When she handed Jane the plate, she accidentally got some bubbles on Jane’s hand, to which Jane responded with a “hey!” and proceeded to wipe the bubbles onto Parr’s nose. Parr pretended to be offended and flicked some water in Jane’s direction.

“Catherine Parr, do not start a fight you won’t be able to win,” Jane said, trying her best to be serious, but she couldn’t stop herself from laughing a bit.

“Who says I won’t win? I am the one at the sink, after all,” Parr said, flinging more water at Jane.

“Oh, it is on,” Jane said, stepping towards the sink the splash water at Parr. She moved too fast though, and her foot slipped from the water that was on the floor, and before she knew it, she was on the ground.

“Jane!” Parr gasped, kneeling down to help her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I didn’t hit my head or anything, but I think I may have bruised my butt,” Jane laughed, and Parr laughed as well.

“Well, I think you’ll survive.” Parr took Jane’s hand and helped her stand up. When they stood up, there was only a few inches between the two of them, and Catherine realized she was still holding onto Jane’s hand. She quickly let go and took a step back, not wanting to make things awkward. “We should, um, probably get back to doing the dishes,” Parr said.

“Yeah, probably,” Jane replied, and they got back to doing the dishes in relative silence.

Little did the two queens know, Katherine and Anne had been watching their entire interaction, their heads poking around the doorway.

“They’re so hopeless,” Katherine whispered. “But you’re right, Parr totally digs mum.”

“And correct me if I’m wrong, but I think Jane might dig Parr, too,” Anne whispered back.

Meanwhile, Aragon was in the backyard tending to her garden. Once she was finished, she didn’t feel like going back inside quite yet, so she sat on the ground next to her tomatoes and just let her mind wander.

She thought about how weird the dinner was, racking her brain for a reason as to why her fellow queens had been so overbearingly nice. She couldn’t come up with anything that made sense, and she figured she shouldn’t complain. It wasn’t every day that Anne gave her a compliment without it being sarcastic, after all.

As she sat there, eventually one of her tomato plants that was in front of her caught her eye. It had a fully grown, ripe tomato hanging from it. She furrowed her brow, knowing that she had used all of her tomatoes on that night’s dinner, and she hadn’t remembered seeing it when she was tending to the garden.

She figured she must have missed it and returned to her thoughts. However, after a couple more minutes, she noticed that another tomato had grown next to the first one. That one definitely hadn’t been there a couple minute ago.

Aragon quickly stood up and rushed inside. As she opened the door, she heard a gasp and footsteps running down the hall and up the stairs. Judging by the fact that Jane and Parr were in the kitchen, she figured it was probably Anne and Katherine being up to no good, but she was too focused on what had just happened outside to care.

“Catherine? Are you okay?” Jane asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Aragon said, quickly walking up towards her bedroom.

Once in her room, she sat on her bed with her back against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

How was this happening? Tomatoes don’t just grow and ripen instantaneously. And on top of the already weird night she had already had…

That was it. There was something odd about the plants she was growing. That was why everyone was so nice once they started eating. And how the tomatoes grew so fast. Had she somehow gotten… magic seeds? It certainly wasn’t impossible, she thought, given how they came to be in the 21 st century.

But then why hadn’t it happened before? Why did it only happen to the plant that she happened to be staring at? Was it… her?

No way. That was impossible. But… was it  _ really  _ impossible? If she could accept magic seeds as logical then surely herself being magical was just as logical. It was just so… bizarre.

Perhaps a good night’s sleep is what she needed, she thought. Clear her mind and come back to the idea in the morning.

She couldn’t sleep, however, not being able to take her mind off of it. After about an hour of tossing and turning and still not being able to fall asleep, she decided the only way she’d be able to get her mind off of it was to find out for sure what was going on. She quietly made her way downstairs, sure to not wake anyone, and outside to her garden.

She wanted to try it on one her plants other than the tomato plant that had grown earlier, so she went over to her bell pepper plant and just, well, stared at it. She wasn’t sure what else to do. After a couple minutes of nothing happening, she knew she needed a new strategy.

Should she, try to give it commands? Or envision what she wanted it to do? She felt silly talking out loud to the plant in the middle of the night, so she went with the latter to start with. She tried to imagine the plant growing, and a bell pepper blooming and ripening as she stared at the plant. Before she knew it, what she was imagining in her head was happening before her eyes.

“Wow,” she whispered to herself.

Now that she had somewhat of an answer, she decided she could probably go to bed now. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but it was for nothing since Jane was walking back to her room from the bathroom.

“What are you doing up?” Jane asked when she saw Aragon.

“Oh, you know, just getting a little midnight snack,” Aragon lied. Jane seemed to buy it, though, and they both went to their own rooms.

Aragon had no idea where to go from here. Why was she able to do this? Had the witch done this to her? She knew she shouldn’t have trusted that woman. She was probably mad at her for not originally wanting to be in the show, so she cursed her or something. It didn’t really seem all that bad, though, she thought, so maybe that wasn’t it.

Whatever it was, she just wanted to ignore it. She already had enough going on; she didn’t need this as well. She went to sleep having decided to try her best to forget that any of this had ever happened.


	8. Bank Pens are a Bitch

“BOLEYN! Hurry up!” Cleves shouted.

Cleves was already in the driver’s seat of the getaway car, ready to roll, but for some reason Anne was lagging behind.

She suddenly appeared, clutching her right hand and with the duffel bag over her shoulder. Cleves reached over to help her open the door. The second Anne was in her seat with the door closed, Cleves gassed it.

“What happened?” Cleves asked.

“One of those bitches stabbed my hand with one of those attached pens! And I didn’t fucking  _ realize _ it was attached so I was just like ‘fuck it I’m taking this pen with me’ and I went to make a break for it and the fucking pen ripped out of my hand and it hurt like a  _ bitch _ .”

Cleves was trying really hard not to laugh because it was clear that her friend was in pain, but the situation was just too ridiculous. Anne glared at her.

“Did you get all of the money, though?” Cleves asked, still trying to hold back laughter.

Anne nodded smugly and proceeded to open the duffel bag that was now sitting at her feet. Where they expected to see piles of cash, they saw a swarm of bees, flying out of the bag as Anne opened it.

“What the fuck, Boleyn?” Cleves yelled. She quickly pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped, both getting out of the car to avoid getting stung by an increasing number of bees.

Unfortunately, they forgot that they had just robbed a bank and were being tailed by police and before they knew it, they were surrounded by cop cars, with cops pointing their guns at them.

“Oh, fuck,” Anne muttered.

“Put your hands up!”

“Okay,” Anne said, and Cleves looked at her, confused. Anne grabbed Cleves by the waist with one arm, put the other arm in the air, and then suddenly they were flying.

“Holy shit!” Cleves exclaimed.

The cops started shooting at them, except instead of real bullets, foam nerf bullets were being shot at them.

Anne flew the two of them to the other side of the city and carefully set Cleves down when they landed.

“DUDE THAT WAS SO COOL HOW DID YOU THAT?” Cleves asked. Anne just laughed.

“If I tell you then you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“I promise, please just tell me!”

“Okay, so a few weeks ago…”

Cleves opened her eyes.

She was in her bedroom. She laid there for a moment to think back on the crazy dream she had just had. She couldn’t wait to tell the rest of the girls about it; they would think it was hilarious.

She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where she figured most everyone would be. She was right; Parr was washing dishes in the sink, Anne and Aragon were sitting at the table on their phones, and Jane and Kitty were in the kitchen making their breakfast.

“Guys, you will  _ not _ believe the dream I just had, it was insane.”

“Anne, I thought you already told us about your dream this morning,” Parr said without turning around to see who had just entered the room.

“What are you on about, I just woke up, how would I have already told you about my dream?”

It was at this point that Anne looked up from her phone, and Cleves wasn’t sure what to make of the look on her face. It somewhere between afraid and confused. Anne then grabbed a butter knife from the table and stood up, pointing it at Cleves.

“I won’t hesitate, bitch,” Anne snarled. Katherine let out a small laugh, which earned an elbow from Jane.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Cleves was bewildered, completely unaware of what the other queens were seeing.

“Who are you and why do you look like me?” Anne asked, getting closer with the butter knife. This earned a confused look from Cleves.

“What are you talking about? It’s me, Cleves!” This clearly wasn’t the answer anyone was expecting. Everyone just stared at her, dumbstruck.

Jane walked over to Anne and made her lower the hand holding the butter knife. “Maybe we should give the girl a chance to explain.”

“Can someone please tell me what the hell I have to explain?”

Jane pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened the camera, went to the front facing camera, and handed the phone to Cleves. Where she expected to see the face of, obviously, herself, she saw the face of Anne Boleyn.

“What the hell is going on?” Cleves asked, in shock at what she was seeing.

“I… I think I may know what’s happened,” Jane said slowly, unsure of whether she should continue. She didn’t want to be wrong in her assumption. “If you  _ really are _ Cleves, but you look like Anne, then perhaps… you…”

“Spit it out, woman!” Anne yelled.

Jane took a deep breath. “Shapeshifted,” she said quietly.

Katherine, still in the kitchen, gasped. “OHMYGODCLEVESTHATISSOCOOL,” she yelled, running over, stopping to stand next to Jane. “You’re just like me and mum and Parr, now!”

“Excuse me,  _ what? _ Can you all shapeshift, too?” Cleves asked.

“No, but I  _ wish! _ But we all have special powers. I can move stuff without touching it, mum can time travel, and Parr can heal!” Katherine said excitedly.

“Wait a second, Catherine can  _ heal? _ ” Jane asked. She turned to Parr. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you could time travel?” Parr shot back.

“Clearly I’m the only one good at keeping secrets since I never told anyone about my cool power,” Anne butted in, on one hand desperately wanting to tell everyone about her power, and on the other hand not wanting Jane and Parr to fight.

“Annie! Why didn’t you tell me you had a power? What is it?” Katherine asked.

“It just never came up,” Anne shrugged. “And I can control gravity.” She turned to Aragon. “You’re being oddly quiet, Cathy. Are you salty because you’re the only one that didn’t get a power?”

“For your information, I do have a power,” Aragon replied.

“Well? Are you gonna spill or what?”

“…I can control plants, I think. It’s why that dinner last week was so good, I guess.”

“Now that we’ve all revealed our secret powers, can we please figure out how to get me back to looking like… me?!” Cleves interrupted. Everyone looked at her.

“Looks like you already figured it out, Anna,” Parr said. Cleves looked back at the phone that was still in her hand, and sure enough, it was her own face staring back at her. She smiled at herself and returned the phone to Jane.

They sat in silence for a few moments, all taking in everything that was just revealed.

“So… what do we do now? Since we all have these powers?” Anne was the one to break the silence.

“What if we were like the X-Men?!” Katherine suggested excitedly.

“We can’t fight bad guys, we have a show to do,” Anne said.

“Oh, right. I don’t want to stop doing the show. I really like it,” Katherine said.

“I say we just go on with life as normal. Or, as normal as it can be at least,” Jane suggested. “And only use the powers if we absolutely need to.”

“Laaaaaaaame,” Anne said. “What’s the point in having them if we can’t use them?”

“They’re only going to cause trouble,” Jane rebutted. She looked at Katherine then, who looked upset. She knew Katherine really enjoyed having her power, and she didn’t want to take that away from her; she had been so happy the last few weeks. “But… I suppose using them around the house wouldn’t be  _ that _ awful.”

“Yes!” Anne fist pumped the air.

“ _ But _ you all have to promise to be careful! Okay?” There was a chorus of “okays” as all the other queens agreed.

Katherine wrapped her arms around Jane, whispering “thanks, mum.” Jane returned the hug as the other queens began talking about their powers and what they had done with them so far. Jane wasn’t entirely sure this was the best idea, but Katherine was happy. She’d just have to make sure to keep an eye on the girls, and surely everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @prick-up-ur-ears


End file.
